I Love You, too, BAKA!
by Alexis Winn
Summary: Inspired by a line from Alicia Blade's Surrender to Me, I wrote this little scene in response to my brain's question of what is Darien & Serena's relationship when they're not being disgustingly mushy?


Disclaimer: Sailormoon isn't mine. I don't even watch the show or read the manga anymore. Tear

Author's notes: This isn't really a story so much as a scene, but since I have no plans on making it a story (as of right now), here it is in all of its non-glory. This is inspired by Alicia Blade's "Surrender to Me," specifically the line "I grabbed her hand holding it in mine, and lowered my face so that our noses brushed against each other's. 'That's another thing: Are you always going to refer to me as baka?'"

This story is meant to be time-less (as in, without any time frame), so you can put this scene wherever you would like. Your choice since I didn't have anything in mind.

**

* * *

****I Love You, too, BAKA!**

They sat back to back, leaning against each other for support but each otherwise ignoring the other person. To an impartial observer, they formed an idyllic image: the handsome young man quietly reading his book, the glasses on his face occasionally slipping off the bridge of his nose and requiring him to readjust it; the beautiful blonde woman-child writing something on a notebook, her face sometimes scrunching in concentration. But that was how things looked to an impartial observer. To one more familiar with the scene, the situation was less idyllic than confounding.

At the moment when a grey bird of prey decided to streak across the sapphire sky, the raven-haired priestess, one of the four others present, looked up to analyze the couple on the bench. Until the moment, said pair had been silent and unmoving. Almost as if she instinctively knew they had acquired an audience, the pretty blonde fidgeted, as if trying to find comfort on the cold stone bench.

"Stop moving, Odango. Your hair is making my neck itch." The young man spoke without venom, but one could hardly say there was no force in his words.

The girl responded in kind, though it must be noted that she did stop her squirming. "Don't talk to me like that, baka! It is not my fault that you chose such an uncomfortable bench to study on. Now shush. You're ruining my concentration!"

"You ruined mine first by fidgeting!" The man responded huffily, disagreeable because she had made him lose his place on the page, and it had been a difficult enough fight to be able to concentrate on the advance physics in the first place, especially with it being such a beautiful day and his girlfriend near enough for him to smell the flowery fragrance of her hair, some of which was still in the process of tickling his neck.

"Baka! You're the one who chose this uncomfortable bench that made me fidget, thereb starting this whole thing!" The girl responded with equal huff, her voice tinged with annoyance since she hadn't been able to get much work done either. Going to the park to study on this gorgeous day had been a bad enough idea; sitting next to her boyfriend was an even further distraction than the tranquil surroundings.

By this point, everyone else had taken to observing the couple. Another blonde-haired girl, guessing what would happen and thereby choosing a spot at a bit of a distance from the couple, merely rolled her eyes and continued working. A blue-haired girl, though, shook her head and sighed. "If you look at them, you would never thing they could act like this, but if you just listen, you wouldn't guess that they're a couple or that they're heads-over-heels in love."

The tall brunette, sitting nearest to the couple and having had to endure the louder portions of the tiff, stood. Walking to the pair, she snatched their books out of their respective hands as they gazed at her with mournful eyes. "Study time is over! Go get ice-cream, make-out or whatever it is that you do, just don't come back until you get along again."

They blinked, unmoving. The brunette took to glaring at them to get her point across. Knowing that it was time to retreat, the two quickly clambered off the bench and ran. The brown-haired woman pinched her nose. "Ladies and gentlemen, our prince and princess!" She muttered a few choice words underneath her breath then sighed loudly. The next few hundred years promised to be rough.

The other three women seemed to understand. Closing their eyes, each prayed for serenity, or at least the patience to not kill the couple that was supposed to bring peace to earth.

* * *

Open challenge: work the scene into a story of your own. (Just let me know; I would really, really like to read it.)


End file.
